In traditional outsourcing models that involve the provision of services by a provider to a client, the provider typically interacts with an on premise client system, the client uses a remote system provided by the provider, or a hybrid model is used with both an on premise client system and a remote provider system. All of these combinations have disadvantages. Accordingly, improved systems and methods are needed.